Confused Love
by HoNeyZ-RiNoA
Summary: Squall is the most popular playboy in school and Rinoa is the spunky, stubborn new kid there. Fighting, troubles and evil plans occur between them. But one day, they found out they were engaged.. R&R! SquallOOC- Neither one will admit losing
1. Meeting you

**Author's note: Hey.. Read and enjoy! What else should I say? Oh yea.. Please please please review..  And also, this fic happens on this present days, not in the future like in the game.. **

**_Chapter 1 : Meeting you _**

Rinoa had just moved to town 3 days ago and today, she was going to a new school, Balamb Garden High School. She was in her last year. 

"I'm going to school now!" Rinoa yelled as she past her parents who were sitting in the dining room and hurried out of the house. Oh.. I forgot to mention, she was a not-so-rich girl type and Balamb Garden High School was the school where rich people go and the smart too. 

Rinoa jogged her way to her first class.. Physics class. She was nervous, well, anyone would be nervous on their first day of new school. She knocked and entered the class and all eyes were on her. The teacher, called Xu, introduced her to the class and told her to sit next to a girl. 

"Hey Rinoa! My name is Selphie Tilmitt. Nice to meet you!" said the girl happily. Rinoa smiled and turned her attention when 3 guys entered the class, late. 

"You three! Why are you late.. AGAIN? Didn't I tell you to be punctual?! I'm going to report this to the headmaster! You three should behave and..," Xu scolded but she was cut off by the guy who looked like a cowboy. 

"Yea.. yea.. Whatever. If you want to repeat the same thing over and over again, no need! I'll go deaf any minute!" He said and walked to his seat, following the first guy who was soo damn gorgeous with a scar on his face. They sat in front of Rinoa and Selphie. 

The third one with a tattoo on his face was the good one. He apologized to the teacher before sitting down next to Rinoa. Rinoa smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Rinoa Heartilly. New student. What's your name?"   
  


"Zell Dincht. Nice meeting you. Those two are my friends. That is Irvine and that one is Squall," he whispered, barely audible to Rinoa. Then, they turned back to the teacher and study. 

==================== 

It was lunch time and Rinoa promised to have lunch with Selphie. Zell was in all her classes so far, so as the two rude boys. Those two boys were always late for class and they would ignore the teacher. Man!  

Rinoa was walking down the hall to the cafeteria when she saw Squall and Irvine and all the girls flirting and drooling over them. Yuck! And moreover, those two seemed to be pleased by it and gave the girls their own seductive glare. Some of the girls screamed. 

Rinoa cursed something under her breath and began jogging to the cafeteria. But she bumped into a person.. Squall. "Ooppss.. sorry!" Rinoa apologized. Squall turned around and smirked, "Oh.. It's alright sweetie. Just be careful next time. And you don't need to do that. If you really wanna touch me, you can tell me right away."   
  
Rinoa was enraged. _'The hell with this guy! I didn't bump into him just because I wanna touch him or something. Yuck!' Rinoa said sarcastically, "For your information mister! I bumped onto you ****__accidentally not for any purpose, or else I wouldn't **_ever_**__ want to bump onto you, you jerk!" _

Some girls who heard this scowled and growled. One of them, said, "Bitch, stop acting! You just pretending to be mad because you want to get Squall's attention."   
Rinoa was now really really really angry! They called her a bitch! 

Rinoa turned to those girls and exploded, "Well yeah.. So what?! I'm at least better than you girls who kept flirting with this stupid-headed jerk with those disgusting.. disgusting.. disgusting looks and those overly sexy dress. Well sorry, he won't fall for you guys, you BITCHES! And another important info for you, he's a gay!!" 

Rinoa strolled her way to the cafeteria. The girls gave her their deadly glares before turning to Squall and continue their seductive smiles and winking. Squall however, ignored them and kept watching the new, interesting girl. _'What the hell! How dare she called me a jerk AND a gay! She'll pay!' Squall thought as he walked away. _

==================== 

Rinoa sat next to Selphie in the cafeteria. Selphie saw Rinoa's mad face asked, "Why are you so mad?"   

"Because of that stupid jerk Squall. He's so arrogant. I bumped onto him and he said that I did that on purpose in order to get his attention. Ugghh!! And also those annoying fans of him! How the hell do they fall for that bastard?!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

Selphie smiled and thought, _'Hmm.. This looks like a fresh start of their friendship. I'm sure this stubborn cute girl and that gorgeous playboy will keep fighting. Hmm.. They do look good together, though! I know! Match make them!' _Selphie grinned. 

"Well Rinoa, to tell you the truth. He's the most popular guy in here. I think all the girls here are dying to be with him.. except you and me, of course. I used to like him but not anymore. And you know what, even the teachers have a thing for him," Selphie said. 

Rinoa's eyes widened in disbelief. Even the teachers here are in love with him?! Selphie saw the look on Rinoa's face and she knew Rinoa's going to explode again. So, she calmed her down, "Now, now Rinoa. Why don't you try the hot dogs? The hot dogs are so yummy and you have to be here early to get it cause they're always sold out. Here!" 

Rinoa was about to bite her hot dog when she heard Zell shouted, "What! Sold out! I'm late again! I will never get to eat those hot dogs!" Rinoa smiled and called him. 

Rinoa then offered him hers, so, Zell shouted happily, "For me? Thanks Rinoa! You're the best!" 

==================== 

The last class for the day was Chemistry. The teacher was a beautiful woman and her name was Quistis Trepe. But unfortunately, Selphie and Zell was not in this class and more unfortunately was, Squall was in this class but without Irvine. Quistis introduced Rinoa to the whole class and ordered her to sit next to…. Squall! 

Rinoa wanted to run away but she sat next to Squall, though. Squall who saw her disgusted face, smirked. "Hey sweetie. We meet again. My name is Squall Leonhart, anyway. Sorry about just now." Rinoa looked at him. 

"Well then, Squall. Sorry for calling you a jerk and a gay. But it's entirely your fault. You shouldn't accuse me of foolish thing."   
  
Squall grinned again before concentrating to what the teacher said. _'So, she's a very stubborn girl. Very interesting,' he noted mentally. Rinoa, on the other hand, was surprised when she saw that Squall was studying and be a good boy through the whole lesson. He was so lazy and ignored the teachers in other classes that day but now.. _'Maybe he loves Chemistry..,'_ Rinoa thought. _

==================== 

Rinoa met Selphie before she left school. She told Selphie about Squall being serious in Chemistry. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it too. He was always serious in Chemistry. I don't know. Why?" Selphie asked. 

Rinoa shook her head and waved Selphie goodbye. Rinoa was walking down the street but was shocked when she heard a familiar voice. "Sweetie!" 

Rinoa turned around and saw Squall. She was puzzled, "You?"   
  
"Hey. Don't be so surprised. I used this way because if I used the usual way, many girls will be there waiting for me. You know how they'll react when they see me. Well, you can't help it when you're so good-looking!" Squall said arrogantly. 

"Shut up!" Rinoa said, annoyed. But she had to admit, though, he was really damn good-looking. Seeing Rinoa staring at him, Squall grinned, "Falling in love with me already?"   
  


Rinoa blushed and looked away, "No, you idiot! I was just trying to figure out what they saw in that ugly face of yours!" Squall stopped abruptly. This girl was going too far. No one ever said he was ugly. NO ONE! She's sooo gonna get for this! 

They walked silently. Squall was planning something in his head while Rinoa just.. walking. Squall snapped back to reality when Rinoa stopped and said, "This is my home." Squall looked at it and even though, it was simple, but it was really cute.

"If you don't mind, come in." 

Squall followed her in. He sat on the sofa in the living room. The living room was decorated creatively. Nice.. Then suddenly, a woman came in. A beautiful woman.

"Rinoa.. Oh, who's this young fine man? Is he your boyfriend?"   
  
Rinoa and Squall blushed. Julia saw this smiled. Oh.. They're so cute. "No mom! He's just.. urmm.. a friend!" Rinoa exclaimed. Squall nodded correspondingly. But it hit Squall, "Your MOM?" Rinoa nodded, so as the woman. 

"What?! She's so young and beautiful. Nice to meet you, madam. I'm Squall Leonhart," Squall bowed politely. _'Oh.. Now, he's a gentleman in front of my mother?! Such a two-faced jerk!' Rinoa thought madly. _

"Such a gentleman. Thank you for your compliment. I'm Julia Caraway," said Rinoa's mother gracefully. _'Caraway? But Rinoa said her name is Rinoa **Heartilly?' **_

"Sorry, Mrs. Caraway. Is Caraway your family's name? Or is it your husband's?" Squall asked curiously. 

"Caraway is my husband's. My family's name is Heartilly," Julia answered. Squall looked at Rinoa but she gave him a 'keep-your-mouth-shut' glare. So, Squall decided not to ask any further. 

Squall spent an hour there talking with Julia politely. Rinoa was ignored completely and she was bored to death. At last, Squall stood up and said, "I must be going. Nice meeting you, Mrs. Caraway."  

Rinoa was told to escort Squall out. When they're already out of the house, Rinoa sighed. "Okay, Squall. Why are you being a gentleman? What trick are you pulling on?" 

"What? No trick. Your mom is a lady, that's why I'm being a gentleman," Squall answered sincerely. 

"Yeah right. You're not like this in front of me."   
  
"That's because you're not a lady!" Squall grinned. Rinoa clenched her fist. Squall who saw this, brought up his hand in defense. 

"You jerk!" Rinoa shouted. Squall laughed genuinely. _'I laughed? It's been a long time since I laugh truly.' _

"See? With you keep shouting at me, you'll convince me more that you're not a lady," Squall told. Squall started to walk away. "Goodbye sweetie!"   
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Rinoa shrieked. Squall laughed again as he walked off. Then, Rinoa walked into the house, smiling. Julia who saw the whole thing grinned and planned something in her head. Planning what?

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hehehehehe… Done.. Bye! v(^^)v**


	2. Relationship

**Author's note: Hey.. Read and enjoy! What else should I say? Oh yea.. Please please please review..  And also, this fic happens on this present days, not in the future like in the game.. **

**_Chapter 2 : Relationship_**

**__**

The next day, Rinoa was walking to her class slowly. It was still early so there was no use in hurrying. The first class that day was Chemistry. She went into her class and only about 7 or 8 students were there. _'Oh.. I must be early.. I'm sure that stupid jerk head will be late again, as USUAL! The hell with him! This is a good chance for me to take a seat **not** next to him,' _Rinoa thought as she searched for a seat.

Then she spotted a seat at the end of the third row and next to it was a boy who was sleeping. She couldn't see his face. She sat down there and asked the boy politely, "Excuse me, is this place taken?"   

"Nope. It's all yours," the boy began to rise his head. He looked at her and shrieked, "You!" To Rinoa's displeasure, it was Squall. But realization hit her. 

"Jerk head, why are you so early?" Rinoa asked curiously. 

"Urmm.. urmm..," Squall thinking of an answer. No way would he tell her! "Well, can't be early? Isn't that a good thing?" Squall asked back, smirking. Rinoa rolled her eyes but then remembered, _'Hmm.. Now is Chemistry. Why is he being so good in Chemistry? He concentrates and come in early. Interesting.' _

Squall saw Rinoa staring into space started to wave his hand in front of her. "Hello! Anybody home?" Rinoa blinked a few times before glaring at Squall. 

"Why do you always want to sit next to me?" Rinoa grumbled. 

"Oh puh-lease! Sweetie, I sit here first. You're the one who came here and trying to sit next to me. Oh man.. You really do like me!" Squall protested. 

"Hmmphh! Whoever want to sit next to a dreadful jerk head like you! I'm going to find another seat.. FAR more better than this, for sure!" Rinoa started to turn away and Squall tried very hard to control his anger. _'DREADFUL JERK HEAD?! SHE REALLY PISSES ME OFF!' But then, to their dismay, the ring started to bell and in a split second, all the seats were taken by students. _

Rinoa frowned and said to Squall, "I guess I have to sit here. But don't you ever think that I want to sit here because of you, jerk head!" Squall smirked inwardly, _'Jerk head.. I guess that'll be my nickname from her. Silly girl!'_

"Whatever.." Squall whispered. 

====================

Rinoa was going to her extra class when she saw Squall hurried out of the classroom. Because of her curiosity, Rinoa followed him. He went out of the school. He's escaping from school! Rinoa tried to ran to him when she suddenly bumped into someone. "Ouch!" Rinoa looked at the person. It was Zell and he was with Irvine. 

Rinoa looked around to see if there was any sign of Irvine's stupid fans. Luckily, none. "Rinoa, I'm so sorry. What're you doing here?" Zell asked. 

"Umm.. Actually, I'm going to Chemistry extra class..," Rinoa said but realized it, "Oh damn! I'm gonna be late!" 

Rinoa was about to daze off but Irvine grabbed her hand. "Woo woo. Slow down honey. Chemistry extra class was cancelled. Quistis has something to do," Irvine pronounced. Rinoa sighed with relief. But subsequently, she remembered about Squall. 

"Guys, why are Squall seemed to be hurrying off just now?" Rinoa asked as she looked at the school front door. 

"Umm.. He has an important stuff to do, right Zell?"   
  
"Yup! He's meeting Quist.. Ummphh!" Before Zell could continue, Irvine covered his mouth with his hand. 

"He's meeting teacher Quistis?! But.. but.. for what?! I.. I.. I.. mean..," Rinoa stuttered. She couldn't believe this!   
  


"For school stuff!" "Something about their relationship," Irvine and Zell said respectively at the same time. Irvine glared at Zell for blurting out all the information. Zell shut his mouth. 

"Huh? You mean.. you mean..," Rinoa muttered. 

Irvine waved his hand, denying it. Irvine sweat dropped and lied, "No! No! No! It's not what you think! They're not.." But Irvine was cut in by Rinoa, 

"You mean.. they're mother and son?!"   
  
Irvine fell to the ground and Zell sweat dropped and Zell said, "Rinoa.. I can't believe you're more stupid than me." Rinoa laughed at the sight of these two guys. 

"I'm just kidding you guys. So, they're lovers? Hmm.. No wonder Squall always being a good boy in Chemistry. He concentrates, he's punctual and he even keeps quiet in Chemistry!" Rinoa said excitedly at her new interesting information. But she was perplexed when they looked puzzled at her last statement. 

"What do you mean he even kept quiet in Chemistry? He's **always **quiet," Irvine said looking mystified and so as Zell. Rinoa snorted and said, "Yeah, I wish!"   
  
"But he **is **damn quiet! He rarely speaks and all he says are whatever or none of my business!" Zell shrieked. Now, it was Rinoa's turn to look confused.  

"Are you kidding me?! Man.. He's the most talkative guy in the history of human being! He always tease me and talking about.. about all the sarcastic and stupid and arrogant things! And..," Rinoa continued to babble about all the things that happened yesterday. After she finished, Zell and Irvine jaws dropped in awe. 

"Wow! Honey, he never even say 'How are you?' or 'Good morning' to us.. and we are his best friends! You must be some special girl," Irvine told as he elbowed Zell. Rinoa rolled her eyes. 

"Oh.. How I wish he would act towards me like how he act in front of you guys. That way, my sins would be lessen as I wouldn't need to curse a stupid jerk head every night before I sleep," Rinoa scowled. She watched her watch and shrieked, "Ahh! It's late! I need to get home! See you guys tomorrow!" She ran and waved them goodbye. 

Irvine and Zell looked at each other with evil smiles on their faces. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Zell?" 

"Yup Irvine!" 

"Then, let's do it!"   
  
"Do what, Irvine?"   
  


"Do as what we planned!" Irvine ordered. 

"What? Did we plan anything?" Zell cocked his eyebrow. 

Irvine hit Zell on the head and dragged him out of the hall. 

==================== 

Rinoa ran as quickly as she could to her home but stopped when she saw Squall coming out of an expensive restaurant with Quistis. "I'm sorry Squall," Rinoa heard Quistis said. 

"Whatever," Squall replied. 

Quistis sighed and turned around. She walked but stopped when she saw Rinoa. Rinoa became panic. She looked up, down, right and left. Quistis who was red-eyed because of crying giggled at this. Squall who was behind Quistis, chuckled. Quistis ran towards Rinoa and hugged her. "Thank you," Quistis whispered at Rinoa for her stupid action that made Quistis smiling again.

Rinoa who was shocked, hugged her back hesitantly. "Teacher, please don't cry. You look horrible! Before, you were far far far far prettier than my ugly face. But right now,I guess I win," Rinoa joked. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to calm people down. 

But her joke worked. Quistis smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thank you Rinoa. You're such a good girl. See you tomorrow at school then." Rinoa nodded. Then, Quistis left the spot. 

Rinoa stood face-to-face with Squall and yelled, "Jerk head! What've you done to her?!"   
  


Squall grumbled, "None of your business." Rinoa was about to yell again but thought, _'Whatever and none of your business.. Just like what Zell said! He's being his quite self! Yeay! Independent!' _

"YES!" Rinoa screamed. 

"What are you screaming for?" Squall asked emotionlessly. 

"Wahahaha.. You know Squall, you have two different personalities. One is Jerk Head and one is a quite, emotionless Squall. And right now, you're the quite one. Lucky me, I don't have to hear your arrogant talk again along my way home! That's why I'm screaming in happiness!" Rinoa exclaimed. 

They began to walk home together. Squall smiled inwardly. This girl was so cheerful, it made him felt better again from his break-up with Quistis just now. He decided to tease her. [A/N: Uh-oh.. The jerk head is back!] 

"Hey sweetie! Why are you here at the restaurant? Are you following me?" Squall smirked. 

"Oh no! Jerk head has come back! Of course not, you idiot! I just happen to walk by!" Rinoa growled. 

"Sweetie," Squall teased. 

"Shut up! Don't you ever call me that again!" Rinoa hissed. 

"Yeah whatever. If you stop calling me jerk head," Squall instructed. 

"How can I stop calling you that when you are one?" Rinoa moaned. 

"Then I won't stop calling you sweetie," Squall insisted. 

"Shut up jerk head!"

"Ah.. You're so cute when you're mad, Sweetie!"   
  
"Jerk head!"   
  
"Sweetie pie!" 

"Stop adding yucky names, you jerk headed gay!" 

"Hey! You're doing the same thing! Sweetie pie honey."   
  
And they kept arguing all along their walk home. But what they didn't notice was, two guys and a girl were spying on them. And on the other side of the road was another two woman and a guy who were also spying.

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: So.. Is it okay? The next chapter will be a cool one cause.. the next chapter will be the start for all the pranks that Rinoa and Squall will do to each other! Wait and see! Bye~ **


	3. War!

**Author's note: Hey.. Read and enjoy! What else should I say? Oh yea.. Please please please review..  And also, this fic happens on this present days, not in the future like in the game.. **

**_Chapter 3: War! _**

**__**

Rinoa walked to school early. She did that on purpose so she didn't have to meet that jerk headed gay! She was about to step into the class when suddenly she heard her name was called. "RINOA!" 

She turned around to see Selphie, Zell and Irvine came running towards her with evil smiles on their faces. Rinoa truly became afraid. "Urmm.. Hey you guys! What's with the evil grin?" Selphie giggled. 

"Oh.. It's nothing. Hey! It's still early. How about taking a walk with us first?" Zell laughed nervously, clearly hiding something. Irvine and Selphie sighed. Zell was such a poor actor. Selphie dragged Rinoa. 

"Hey! Where are we going?!" Rinoa tensed. Selphie and Zell glanced to each other. Irvine spoke up, "We're going to wait for Squall outside, Rinoa. And save him from all his 'fans'." Rinoa shrieked. She pulled her hand out of Selphie's tight grip. Rinoa then hurried to the room. "Rinoa! Wait!" Irvine screamed, while chasing her. Rinoa kept running. 

"No way I'm gonna wait for him and SAVE him. I don't want to be late for class just because of that idiot! Selphie! Don't join them! You'll be late too!" Rinoa screamed as she hurried to her seat. Selphie frowned, Zell lowered his head in disappointment and Irvine just walked out coolly. But Irvine stopped abruptly and screamed, "Squall! Woooaahh!! You're just in time!" 

Rinoa, Selphie and Zell turned and saw Squall with his emotionless face. Squall cocked his eyebrow and said, "Whatever.." He walked past Irvine but paused when he saw Rinoa. He grinned inwardly and thought, _'Nice. She's early as I thought. My plan..' _He smiled when Rinoa closed her eyes and chanted softly, "Don't sit beside me.. Don't sit beside me.." But Squall didn't care and he still sat beside Rinoa. 

Rinoa looked at Squall with burning eyes. Squall whispered to her, "Don't be mad so early. I didn't do anything. Relax. Oh yeah, your skirt is too short. I can see your underwear already, sweetie." Rinoa blushed and looked at her skirt. No, it was not short and you can't see her underwear. Rinoa heard Squall chuckled and realized that he was playing her. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU JERK HEADED GAY!" Rinoa squealed. Rinoa, who just realized what she just did, blushed madly. Squall's eyes widened. 

He looked around to find some of his classmates giggled and then he looked at Irvine, Zell and Selphie's horrid face. Irvine stuttered, "S-s-quall.. You're.. you're.. a.. a.. gay?!" When Irvine said that, Rinoa could hear girls screaming and crying outside and inside the classroom. 

Squall turned red and shouted, "Of course not! I would never do that! I'm not gay, you idiot!" Squall buried his face on his hands. He was embarrassed! The girls started to scream in happiness at his statement. Squall turned to Rinoa, "You.." 

But Rinoa found it quiet amusing so she laughed softly. "I.. I'm.. Sor.. Sorry," Rinoa managed to say through her laughter. Even though Rinoa apologized a few times after that, Squall would not let the matter just gone like that. _'This is war!' Squall thought. _

====================

It was Biology and the teacher was Adel. Squall knew that this teacher had a major crush on him.. well, all the teachers there had. This was his chance to get revenge. They were having an experiment and unfortunately for Rinoa, she was paired up with Squall. 

Squall poured some hot water on his hand and then, he smashed the beaker of hot water. "OUCH!" he shouted. Rinoa looked at him, shocked. "Are you okay?" Rinoa asked. She tried to help Squall but Squall wiped her hand away. "You did this!" Squall screamed. Rinoa became more confused. 

Teacher Adel ran towards them and saw Squall's red hand. "What happened here?" she asked as she began to rub Squall's burnt hand. 

Squall pointed his finger at Rinoa and said, "She did it on purpose. She said that she hates me very much and then she poured the hot water at me! Luckily, I moved fast and threw the beaker away but my hand.." 

Most of the class believed him as he was a very quiet person (except when he's with Rinoa, of course) and a very serious person so he would never lie and also because that morning, Rinoa shouted at Squall. Some of the girls murmured, "Bitch" or "How dare she do that?" And the guys shook their heads. Teacher Adel shouted at her, "Rinoa Heartilly! You've tried to hurt your friend. This is unforgivable! I will report this to the principal!" 

Rinoa knew that Adel liked Squall cause Selphie had told her once. _'This is unfair!' _Rinoa protested, "But I didn't do this! He's lying! How can you believe him so easily?"   
  
Adel snapped, "Silence! Now follow me to the principal office!" Rinoa clenched her fist until her knuckles went white. _'Not fair! Not fair!' _

"You are being unfair! You just listen to him and not even asking me just because he's your favorite student! Are you even a teacher?!" Rinoa burst out. Everyone in the lab went silent. Rinoa was brave to say that. Squall smirked. He knew Rinoa would tell any person face-to-face if there was something she didn't like. So, teachers were no exception.

Adel grabbed Rinoa's hand and dragged her, "You impudent girl! The principal will know how to deal with you!" 

==================== 

Rinoa was hurrying. She went out of the class when it was time to leave. She didn't even give Selphie to say something. Along her way home, Rinoa tried very hard not to cry. But a voice made her heart clutched with hatred. 

"Hey! Wait!" 

Squall ran towards her. Rinoa turned away from him. "Hey, don't be like that. Chill, sweetie."   
  
Rinoa exploded, "Chill? Chill? It's easy for you to say! You're causing this and I'm the one who suffers! Why?! Why did you lie? I didn't do anything to you! And now, you're making me bear something that will change my whole life!" 

Squall asked, perturbed, "What.. What did the principal say to you?" 

Rinoa sniffed, "He said that because of my attempt of trying to hurt and nearly killed you, he will prohibit me from coming to school for 1 week. And then, I can't enter or be involved in any school competition or activities for the rest of my school days. And what worse is that, he's gonna write my so-called attempt of hurting you in my academic report! Who the hell want to recruit a worker who once tried to kill her friend, huh?!!" 

 Squall felt guilty. He didn't know that his action would cause such a great suffering for this girl. He touched her hand, "I.." But Rinoa pulled her hand away. 

"Let go of me. Why? You're such a bastard, you know that! So now, you're happy, right? You have made my life miserable, so your wish has come true. Good then. So, don't you ever speak to me again!" Rinoa turned away and whispered, "I hate you.." With that, Rinoa ran into her house. 

Squall stood dumbfounded. He heard Rinoa's last statement. He didn't know why, but those words.. hurt him deeply. There were some girls who said that to him when he dumped them and he was cool with it. But why was he feeling depressed now? He walked slowly to his house. He knew why.. 

_'Because this time.. Rinoa was the one who said it.'_

Squall stopped abruptly. His guilt was too much to handle. He turned around and headed back to the school. 

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: Hey y'all! Squall was a bad boy. I pity Rinoa. I think the worse is when she cannot join any school competitions or activities. Borriinng~ Okay then, I'm done.. Bye! Please review~ v(^^)v**


	4. Who i really am

**Author's note: Hey.. Read and enjoy! What else should I say? Oh yea.. Please please please review..  And also, this fic happens on this present days, not in the future like in the game.. **

**_Chapter 4: Who I really am.. _**

**__**

Rinoa was enjoying her dream torturing Squall when suddenly her mom woke her up. "Rinoa! Rinoa dear! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" 

"No school, mom. For the whooolleee week. Thanks to one stupid, assholic (**My own word v(^^)v) jerk!" Rinoa said sarcastically. Her mom looked confused. Rinoa sighed and began to tell her about the incident. Julia's eyes widened when she heard the whole story and said gruffly, "I don't know that fine boy can be that rude. This cannot be forgiven. I'll call your principal right now!" **

Before Rinoa could say anything, her mom stomped out of her room. Rinoa rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. A few minutes later, she was awakened by her mom again. Rinoa rubbed her eyes and whined, "What now, mom?"  Then, she saw her mom giggled. "What, mom?" 

"Rinoa, Squall is not a bad boy. I take back my words," Julia giggled. 

"What are you talking about? He's a pain in the.. I mean, he's rude!" Kaoru protested. 

"No, he's not. I talked to the principal and he said that all your punishments are taken back. Squall told the principal that he forgives you and he didn't want any punishments given to you. Isn't he sweet?" Julia pretending to make an 'I'm-in-love' face.  Rinoa, on the other hand, was shocked to hear this. _'That guy..' _"Well Rinoa dear, you have to get ready to school or you'll be late!"  

"Sure," Rinoa walked to the bathroom while thinking about what her mother just said. Her mom giggled some more and thought, _'Oh.. Squall did the right thing. I thought my plan was going to end just now. Hehehe..' _

==================== 

Selphie came hopping towards Rinoa when she walked into the class. "Rinoa! Are you okay? Why did you ignore me yesterday?" 

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about yesterday. Actually, the principal gave me heavy punishments yesterday but that jerk head told him to take it back, so he did," Rinoa explained. Selphie wasn't shocked because Squall was an educated and _serious _(as so she thought) person, so he probably didn't want any troubles and complications. 

"Still calling me jerk head, sweetie?" a voice came from behind them. Rinoa sighed in annoyance even though she didn't turn to see who it was. "Shut up, jerk head." 

"Come on sweetie. Chill! *sigh* I expect after I did this, you'll go soft towards me. But then again, you always expect the unexpected from Mrs. Heartilly," Squall chuckled, not realizing Selphie was there. This time, Selphie gasped, shocked. Squall calling Rinoa sweetie? The most serious guy in the school talked like a.. flirtious, sweet guy. Just like Irvine. _'So, this is how he talks with Rinoa. No wonder Rinoa kept calling him a jerk head. This is soo funny. Have to tell this to Zell,' Selphie thought smiling, while sneaking away from the two. _

"Well, you were the one who put me in this trouble, so you SHOULD be doing that. And, I will never go soft on you as long as you keep your annoying, stupid, gayish attitude!" Rinoa said, clearly trying to annoy Squall. And it worked. 

"You sure are one annoying girl. And stop calling me gay! I have dated hundreds of girls here and none of them are as stubborn, evil, stupid girl like you," Squall said. Rinoa gritted her teeth. 

"I'm so surprised. I didn't know we have hundreds of blind girls in this school. Cause any girl who can see will never go out with an ugly-looking guy like you," Rinoa said, faking a surprised voice. She stuck out her tongue and walked to her seat. 

Squall sighed and whispered, "Silly girl.." 

==================== 

Rinoa walked back home alone. Luckily, Squall had to stay at school because he had something to do. Rinoa got into her house but found out that her parents were out and will be back after a few hours. So, she went to her room. After a few minutes, she heard noise from outside. 

She walked to her door and pressed her ear on it. It sounded like a door when it was opened and also, a sound when you walked down the stairs and all other kind of sounds. Rinoa backed away a little. Burglar! _'Damn! Damn! What should I do?' Rinoa took her mobile from her bag but unfortunately, her battery was low. __'Aggghh!!__ Great! Just what I need right now!' _

Rinoa opened the door a little. She peeked and saw nobody outside her room. _'Okay. I'll run out as fast as I could. But what if I get caught? *sigh* I'm gonna get caught if I'm staying here too. Okay. Cool down, Rinoa. Just run quickly.' _

Rinoa opened the door widely, ran downstairs and got out of the house speedily. She was outside, she was safe. She turned to look back at the house but fell to the ground when she bumped into a person. Rinoa turned to look at the person quickly, afraid that it was one of the burglars.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"  It was Squall. Rinoa sighed in relief. "Sweetie! Why are you so pale? Are you sick?"  

Rinoa clutched his hand and whimpered, "Oh.. I've never been so glad to see you! There's.. there's someone in the house. My parents are working." Squall's face became serious. He held Rinoa's hand in his. 

"We'll go in and check. You stay close, okay?" he ordered. Rinoa only nodded. They walked quietly back into the house. Squall took an umbrella while Rinoa held her mom's high heel shoe. After a few minutes of searching, they found out there was no one in the house. 

"You silly girl! There's no one here! Man, I was so worried!" Squall yelled. He looked at her holding high heel shoe. He chuckled, "And, you're trying to attack with that? Good choice." 

"Hey! Stop teasing me! I was so afraid and I'm still now. I did hear sounds, you know," Rinoa exploded. 

Squall smirked, "Hmm.. Maybe because you're just scared, that's why you thought you heard something when you actually don't." 

"But.. But, what if.. if there was someone.. you.. you know.. I.. I..," Rinoa stuttered nervously. Squall looked at her and said, "Follow me." 

Squall locked the door and dragged her out of the house. "Hey.. Urmm.. Where are we going?" Rinoa asked. 

Squall grinned, "To my house." Rinoa looked at him surprised, "WHAT?!! YOU PERVERT!" Squall froze and looked around. Luckily, there was no one around them. 

Squall looked at Rinoa with an angry face, "Why the hell did you scream for? You idiot! I'm not going to do anything to you. I mean like, who the hell want to do something to you?! Puh-lease.. I'm bringing you there cause since I don't want anything to happen to you since you're so stupid!"   
  
Rinoa began to regret what she said but she didn't back down, "Why do we have to go to your house? Can't we go somewhere else?! You pervert! I know you.." But Squall cut her off, "Because my mom wants me to go home early today! That's why I have to go home!" Squall looked into Rinoa's eyes to see if she was going to fight back but she just lowered her head. 

"Okay, okay. I'm s-s-so-soorr..," Rinoa stammered. _'Even though I should apologize to him, but I just can't bring myself to say it to this jerk head.' Squall smiled when he saw her having difficulty saying sorry to him. But then, Rinoa realized something. "Umm.. Jerk head. Why are we still holding hands?" _

Squall looked at their locked hands. At the same time, they both pulled their hands away. "You let our hands locked together for a long time. You fall for me already, sweetie?" 

"Shut up! I didn't notice. You were the one who let our hands be that way. Don't say you fall for me. I don't know if I should be proud of that. Maybe, because I've changed you from a gay into a normal person," Rinoa snapped. 

"Me? Falling in love with you? Hah! That's the funniest joke I've ever heard. The scariest nightmare too! If one day we'll be a couple, I know for sure I'll commit suicide a few days after that," Squall babbled. Rinoa got mad and steams coming out of her head. 

"You! No way, I'll commit suicide first because I can't stand your dumb attitude and then you'll commit suicide after me because you can't live without me! Hmmph! You're such a cruel person. I wonder what all the stupid girls see in you! You're just a lame, cruel, brainless..," before Rinoa could go on, she bumped into Squall when he stopped abruptly and fell to the ground. 

Squall saw this and chuckled, "You're so stupid. You talked too much; you should see what's in front of you." 

"I'm stupid? You're the one who stopped unexpectedly. Next time, give me a signal when you're stopping," Rinoa said. Squall held out his hand and Rinoa took it and he lifted her up. "So, jerk head, why did you stop?" 

"We're here, sweetie," Squall smiled at her and started to walk into a big mansion. _'Woahh!!__ That jerk is sure very rich!' _

==================== 

When they got into the house, two maids welcomed them, "Welcome home, young master." Squall nodded and dismissed them. Rinoa giggled. He was a son of a rich family, a young master but she was calling him all sorts of bad names. Squall looked at Rinoa and said, "Sit. So, when will your parents be back?" 

Rinoa sat down on a very comfortable sofa and said, "Around 6, I think." Squall nodded, "I'll be going upstairs and take a shower. I'll be back in a minute. Make yourself at home, sweetie." 

When he said that, the two maids gasped and giggled. Their young master was different. Rinoa was embarrassed and glared dangerously at Squall, "You'll be dead, jerk head." Squall smirked and he went upstairs. Rinoa looked around the living room. There were pictures of him and a woman, his mother Rinoa guessed. But strangely, there was no picture of him and his father.

His mother was beautiful. She had this innocent face and sweet smile. Rinoa liked her instantly. Rinoa was bored and so, she asked the maids to bring her to Squall's room. She went upstairs with the maids and past the bathroom. Next to it was Squall's room. The maids bowed and left. 

Rinoa opened the door a little and peeked. No Squall sighted. Good. She went in quietly without closing the door. His room was big and neat. There were a lot of expensive things in there such as a big TV, DVD player, playstation 3 (Hehehe) and a lot more! She checked his wardrobe and wooww!! You could see cool and branded shirts and pants and there was like hundreds of them! God, this dude was super rich! 

She looked around and saw posters of a cool but weird looking weapon. She read the bottom of the poster: "Gunblade". She smiled but caught a glimpse of something on his side table. It was a ring with a picture of a lion engraved on it. "Oh. What a cool ring!" Rinoa whispered to herself. Besides it was a necklace with the same picture of a lion. But Rinoa froze when she saw two pictures. 

One was a picture of Quistis and the other was a picture of Quistis kissing Squall's cheek. Rinoa made a disgusted face and was about to say something when a voice spoke, "Who are you?" 

====================

Squall finished his shower and went to his bedroom. He changed his cloth and before he went out, he looked at Quistis's picture and sighed, "Quistis. How can I just stop thinking about you?" He walked downstairs when he heard her mom laughed. "Huh? Mom, what's going on?" 

"Squall, it's about time you come down. You have a very nice friend here. Why don't you just forget about that blonde girl and be with this sweetheart?" his mom joked. 

"Mom! What are you talking about? I will not forget Quistis and who wants to be with this bothersome girl?" Squall said seriously; mad when his mom talked about Quistis. 

Rinoa, on the other hand was about to explode. 

"Ughh! And who the hell wants to be with an insensitive, thick-headed guy like you?!" Rinoa snapped. Squall bit his lips while his mom looked at Rinoa in surprise. Squall retorted, "Look at her mom! I don't even know if she's even a girl!" Rinoa and Squall glared dangerously at each other. Raine (Squall's mom) upon seeing this laughed. 

"Cool down, you two. I was only joking. I haven't actually laughed a real laugh for a long time," Raine giggled. A few minutes later, Rinoa told that she was late and she needed to go home. "Squall, why don't you send her back? It's dangerous for a pretty girl to be alone in the streets." Squall only nodded. 

They both got into Squall's Mercedes and Squall told the driver to go. Along the ride, Rinoa asked, "Hey, if you have a car, why do you walk back home after school. I know you're dumb, but.." Squall smirked. 

"I just want to walk. Can't I?" 

Rinoa shook her head.  After a few moments of silence, Rinoa spoke, "Your mom told me that you took her surname instead of your father's, which is Loire. Why?" 

"Because he left me and my mom and I hate him for that," Squall said coldly. Rinoa looked at him before turning away. "And you, why do you use your mom's?" 

Rinoa hesitated but answered, "Because.. because I didn't get along with my father well. We always argued and he never listens to my opinion because I'm still a teenager. And, he always works! I rarely see him except for breakfast or if I'm lucky, I'll see him at dinner." Squall nodded understandingly.  

"Urrmm.. urrmm.. I saw.. your picture.. with Ms. Quistis. You still love her?" Rinoa asked. 

"It's none of your business. Why don't you just mind your own?" Squall replied angrily. 

"I'm sorry," Rinoa apologized, starting to regret what she said. 

"You should be! You should think before you say anything. Or maybe you're just brainless, that's why you can't think! My relationship with Quistis is my own problem so you better stay out of it! You're such a busybody, you know that!" Squall growled. 

Rinoa's blood was boiling. He was getting too far. "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?! I did say I'm sorry. And here you are, still screaming at me! Who do you think you are, huh?!" 

"I was teaching you to mind your own business. Because you're too stupid to know what privacy means," Squall hissed. 

"Well, you're just wasting your time! Because I know perfectly well what privacy means but you need to teach yourself some manners!" Rinoa snapped back. The driver stopped and said, "We're here, young master." 

"Thank god! Now, you can get out!" Squall yelled. 

"No need to tell me that. It'll be my pleasure to go away from a cold-blooded monster like you!" Rinoa screamed as she shut the door. She ran back into her house. The driver drove back to Squall's house. 

Squall covered his face and whispered, "What did I just do? Why can't I control myself? Quistis, this all your fault. Now, I can't face and talk to her again." 

**HoNeyZ-RiNoA****: That was quiet a fight! They used to have childish fights and bickering but that one was a real, scary one. So what will happen to their relationship? Next chapter will be a cool one. It'll be about Quistis and Squall thing and there's a new guy in school!! Guess who? **


End file.
